Birds of a Feather
by southernbelle12
Summary: Annabelle sparrow Merryweather is witch and is friends with the golden trio .After here father died she left hogwarts to take care of her sister and met robin.How will she affect this story ? dose the witch in fairytales ever get a happy ending ?ro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of birds of a father a harry potter and moon acre crossover

Here I am in the country-side after a series of unfortunate events .It all started when my father died ,who had a rather nasty habit with gambling and borrowing money . Then we heard we became penniless because he was in so much dept we had to ask his brother Benjamin for money and a place to stay . Uncle Benjamin agreed to help pay and gave us a place to call home .

My sister , Maria , and Mrs. Heliotrope were doing 'classical French needle point '. I have learned that if you do needle point on a bumpy round as they are doing, you will end up with pricked fingers . So I got the idea of writing down our adventures at Moonacre, how long this will last it beyond me but I thought it was a rather good idea because I could send it to my friends at Hogwarts .

Now your proudly wondering what Hogwarts is .Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards and I beings a muggle born witch ,only one in my family , went there. After my father died I desired to drop out and give my sister moral support .When my friends found out they were rather sad because it was going to be our last year , but they said they would take notes to send to me so I could carrie on with my studies . Unfortunately me not being 17 until December and it being may I can't study till then. As a parting gift from my friends they gave me a talking owl who said its name was Luna . Luna was a snowy white owl and was rather protective of me .Luna also didn't like the fact that maria and Mrs. Heliotrope didn't know I was a witch so she couldn't talk in front of them . I felt guilty not telling them but they might think im an evil or a lunatic like most muggles do .

If I am writing in this journal I guess you should know about me , other than the stuff I already told you .My full name is Annabelle Sparrow Merryweather .i have reddish brown straight hair that gets tangled 5 minutes after I brush it , I take after my dads side while my sister takes after my sister . I have a pale complexion with honey brown eyes . I was a seeker in quittage ,so naturally I love to fly. My favorite color is purple . My patronus is a blue wolf like animal no one can identify ,only Dumbledore he wouldn't tell me . I am horribly clumsy and can't swim. i am short and am insecure about my height . I also fence , and am quit good . I have a trust issues . I am very close to my sister and will do anything for her . I am a proud Gryffindor and always will be . I have a pet owl named Luna.

Currently I am trying to get luna to be quit because she will not quit squawking .

"luna ,shh when we get to uncle Benjamin's 's ill let you out okay girl ," I whisper and pet her trough her cage ,which she cant stand .

"Annabelle , will you get that bird to be quite ," said Mrs. Heliotrope , she isn't mean but she isn't a travel type person .

"sorry ,she just doesn't like her cage ," I said and smile sheepishly "hows the needle point going "

"worderfully ," said mrs. Heliotrope making a rose .

"horrible, I can't make the ears look normal ," said maria making a rabbit .

"well don't look at me I can't make anything in this route ," I say

"hey look were stopping ," said Maria sticking her head out the window . I follow her lead and poke my head out the other window ,only to be grabbed by a pair of hands . I hear Maria scream . I cant grab my wand as its in my trunk , I know not smart but I didn't have anywhere else to put it . I yell for digweed but he doesn't hear,shoot! Then luna somehow got out her cage and started clawing the hands that grabbed me , thatta girl! The person who grabbed me let got and hugged his hand to his chest as luns grabs his bowler hat and flings it to the ground . I pull myself back into the carrege as the bandits fall off the carriage to avoid being clawed by luna or scratched by Maria's needle .Finally digweed comes back and caries us away from the bandents .

" well that was scary ," said Maria and I nodded as we petted Luna . When we pulled to a stop I saw that we were in front of a huge manor , it was coverd in dead plants , some of the tiest on the roof were gone and the paint was peeling . In its time it must have been butiful , I wonder what happened . I step out first with lunas cage in one hand , her on my shoulder fixing her feathers.

"welcome to moon acre ," said a man younger that father with black hair .

" it's a pleaser to meet you ,uncle " said maria her hand ready to shake his but he didn't move to shake it .

"thank you for letting us stay here ," I said and fought the urge to bow for some reason .

"sir Benjamin, what a journey we've had , on the way here we were attacked by bandits ." mrs. Heliotrope said but was quit off by uncle .

"Madam, please, I'll hear your fascinating story some other time, if I may," he said turning into the house , motioning for us to follow ,I turn to maria to see her making a sour face at his retreating back . she look at me as I giggled and she joined but we grabbed hands and ran after uncle with luna flying above my head . We enter a parlor with some comfy looking chairs with a fireplace but my attention was on the dog with the red eyes , it must one of those magical dogs I saw in hogsmade one time . I wonder if he knows it's a magical dog I can practically feel magic coming off it . I put my hand out for it to smell it and the dog licks it .i drop to my knees and start petting it

"annabelle what are _doing ,"_ said Maria in a whisper .

""His name is Wrolf," said uncle a slight smile on my face " there are those who find him alarming "

I mentally roll my eyes their , mrs. Heliotrope and Maria.

"he can kill in a incent," he said and I froze wide eyed , hearing gasp behind me "But Annabelle and Maria are both Merryweathers. He very probably will not harm _you_."

"come I will show you your rooms ," he said with wrolf at his feet , we follow him down many halls and stairs until he stops .

"Mrs. Heliotrope , your room is right over there to the right ," said uncle

"come girls I'm sure your room are close to mine ," said Mrs. Heliotrope

"no the girls room is in the tower ," he said maria looked ready to protest but I looked unchanged because I was used to not having her around because of Hogwarts but it took time to get like that .

"but uncle ,I –" started Maria

"maybe you should see your room before you shove your noise up at it ," he said and took off again and we slowly followed .we went up a stairs and into a small parlor with a portate of a pretty raven haired lady . Before I knew it uncle was halfway down the stairs

"goodnight uncle ," we say but Maria rolled her eyes . I nudge her and there her two doors one maria size one mine ,each with our names on the doors . I walk up the staires and into the room and gasp .

it was beautiful

The floor war a pretty dark cherry wood . the walls had murals of a garden at twilight with different stages of the moon as the molding at the top . there was a desk in a hidden curved little like ,the size of a umbrella closet ,but the chair was a sliver swing and a small empty bookshelf built into the wall above the desk . the desk had new quills and in a box in one of the drawers there was ink of every color , fresh parchment and anything ekes you would need . on the legs and draws of the desk there was fairies ,shells animals and flowers carved into a beautiful dark wood . there was a huge wardrobe that had all my dresses in it and some pants to fly in . there was a vanity with all the necessities on it . the bed was shaped in a rose for the back bored and the petals as the side tables .There was a silver stand for luna that had silver vines climbing the post . The most amazing part of the room was the silving with stars that looked like the real thing .

"do you think ill get to hunt tomorrow ," asked luna

"I don't know but I think I will explore the grounds al little tomarrow and thank you for earlier ," I said

" no problem but you better get dressed and soon ," she said .

By the time I got changed in my night gown and unpacked it was late and I fell asleep the minute I hit the pillow dreaming of the adventures I would have here


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next moring I woke uo to the smell of fwarm ginger cookies in the shape of a owl, butterfly and a mouse . I Hurley get dressed to find out who made them and to thank them . I walk to the wardrobe and came out in in a baby blue dress with violet flowers and a silk ribbon that I used as a headband .

" what do you think Luna ," I ask

"fabulous ," she said " but I would never be caught dead in it,"

"yes but you're a bird ," I said with an eye roll

" whatever, hey how are we going to study ," she asked

"I dunno but I think we may have to wait because of the fact I haven't gotten any notes yet ,"

"I guess were still in summer , can we go on a walk ," she asked

"sure lets go ," I say and walk though the house and out the door , luna flys off my shoulder and into the woods

"LUNA ! wait for me , you bloody pigeon ," I said and ran after her until I was very very deep in the forest .i was lost . how do I get back ,I sat on a tree trunk trying to catch my breath I need to get I shape ._snap!_ what was that I jump up from my spot trying to find the sources of the sound ,

wheres my wand . I reach inside of my sleeve and pull my wand out but kept it hidden

"who's there ," I said in my bravest Gryffindor voice .no answer

"Answer ! I order you ," I said raising my voice , I know I sounded like a brat but hey I was scared but if you tell anyone of that youll be sorry

"you _**order **_me ," said a masculine voice from behind you .I spin around and my eyes widen a little ,_he was cute _.He had dark brown curley hair under a bowler hat ,tan skin and dark brown eyes .

"well , who are you ," I say , rolling my eyes out of habit .

" who are you ," he says

" I asked you first ," I replied

"i asked you second ," he smirked

" seriously , who are you ," I say

"you don't know ," he said and I shook my head .

" im robin ," he says " your turn ."

"your names robin ," I say giggling and he glares

"do you have a problem with it ,"

"no , my middle names sparrow. I know weird but hey I didn't choose my name . I just think its funny because I meet you in a forest ," I said giggling

"oh ha-aha ," he said rolling his eyes "why are in the forest anyways ,"

"I was chasing my owl –" I was interrupter by robin

"why do you have a pet owl anyways ," he asked .

"she was gift ," I say and continue " but then I got lost and you showed up "

"well I could show you the way back to your house , for a price ," he said

"what's the price," I say

" you meet me whenever I want ," said robin

"robin do you think that a really good idea I mean my uncle told me there were bandents and stuff here ," I said a little worried

"well I'll make sure none of that happens ," he said and smiled "is it a deal or not ,"

"it's a deal ," I said not worried at the fact I was lost but happie I would see him again .

"ok so where to ," I ask and he started walking . We walk in silence for little bit then being the most graceful person ever I tripped over a root ,only to have robin laugh at me,jerk .

"oh yes laugh at the poor clumsy girl and not help her ," I say and cross my arms with a huff still on the ground .

"sorry but that was hilarious ," he said and lent forward and held out a hand , I thank him and pick but not before I notice something ,this will be good .

"robin ," I say getting his attention

"hmm ," he replied

"are you wearing eyeliner ?" I said giggling .

"what – no of course not ," he said dening but it was no use he was !

"yes you are!dont worry robin you van pull it off ," I said and look away so he wouldn't see me blush

"**I** can pull **anything** off ," he said arrogantly

"vain much?" I joke

" I like to think of it as voicing your confidence ," he said smirking .

" ok sure , whatever you say ," I say with an playful eye roll .

"hey Annabelle ?"

"hmm ," I say playing with a piece of my hair not looking and him .

" where here ?" he said and I snap my head up and thorugh the space of a few trees I can see moonacre . I hear robin turning to leave and quickly grab his wrist and he looks and me smirking .

"what Annabelle ," he ask

"will I ever see you again ?" I ask

" we had a deal remember ?" he said and I acted before I though and kissed his cheek

"thanks for not letting some wild beast eat me or something ,'I say turning a dark pink and turn and walk away . After I walk out the woods I look back and wave to him he waves back and disappears into the thicket of the trees .I run back into the house to find maria and tell her all about the handsome and mysterious robin but I ran into uncle and hence falling on my butt,after he helped me up he looked rather pissed.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE WOODS !ITS FORRBIDDEN ," he yelled at me

"well luna flew into the woods and I chased after her and got lost. Then a boy found me and helped me get back ," I said "I don't see anything worung with the woods ."

"never go into the woods again ,or ill kick you out or something ," he said walking away but I did hear him mutter "should of never let a witch into this house god knows what she'll do to the villagers ,"

I literally felt my skin boil ,I heard one of the windows exploude.i haven't done accedtal magic since I was 9 . I felt my rage exoand as I chelched my hands .

"EXCUS ME ,WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME ," I yelled infuriated

"you herd me , you god awful witch ," he said as he spun around and glaired . I felt hot tears runnig down my face from the rejection of the only fatherly figure I had left ,this happened with father too .

"H-how did you know that ," I ask in a whisper ,wide eyed fearfull he would tell maria and our beloved nanny/tutor

"lets just say I know a witch when I see one ,and no one else could have sensed wrolf was good just by looking at it ," he replied still glaring ,

"is this why you were so rude yesterday to my sister and I ," I assed glairing "don't tell my sister or mrs Mrs. Heliotrope please ," . he turned on his heel once again and yelled "stay out of the woods ."

I ran to Mariasrrom after I whipped my tears and looked normal to find her reading on her bed to tell her about robin .

"Annabelle ,what happened ?" she asked when she saw me barge into her room

"I went into the forest and met a boy named robin ," I said and her eyes widened

"you met a de'nor ,what did the ruffian do to you ," she said disgusted

"he was very nice , and he isn't a ruffian hes my friend ,"I say

"whatever you say , im going to bed but uncle took the book father gave us ," she said getting under the covers .

" what a butt-head ," I whispered under my breath reafering to my uncle .

I went to my roon and changer into my pale pink night gown ,and and a robe that matcheched marias but in pink . I soon fell asleep but not soon enough to see a star shoot across my celing like one outside my window I ran to it and saw a flash of white near the forest but thought it was nothing and fell asleep .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

OH crap ,I overslept again ! its been 3 weeks since I meet robin and I have seen him every other day .He has become my best and only friend I had there .i finally convinced Maria that he was a good person but he just liked the woods .Now she inspected I fancied him .dumb little sister .

_I was in the woods with Robin, I was looking at the clouds making a shapes out of them ._

"_See that one there , " I asked robin who was lying next to me _

"_uh-huh," I heard him say _

"_I think I looks like a dragon," I say and he scoffs _

"_No way is __**that**__ a dragon , it's a rabbit ," _

"_That is so a dragon ,"_

"_Rabbit "_

"_No dragon "_

"_Rabbit,"_

"_Dragon," _

"_Rabbit,"_

"_Dragon," _

"_Rabbit,"_

"_Dragon," _

"_Rabbit,"_

"_Dragon," _

"_look at us were acting like children ," I say sitting up and looking and him as he leans against a tree, it was a huge trees that had the moon fruit growing on it , they were good , and now were my favorite fruit .i smile at the way he bits his nail without realizing it .He rolls his eyes at my comment ._

"_yes but we will always be kids at heart ," he says and winks ._

"_that's just a clever way of saying we're immature," I say to the boy that acts like he's 8 buts really 17 but I act like that too but I'm 16 but 17 next season ._

"_maybe so ," he says and starts to tickle me ._

I laughed at the memory .Now that he was in my life I cant image without him

I was wearing a simple purple almost white dress that had flowers on the waist and the chest.

I ran down the stairs just in time to see Maria ,speak of the devil , walk past a door and stare into it puzzled .

"Maria, what are you doing ,"I ask and she jumps

"no ones playing the piano and its playing ," she said walking to it .After a minute she sits down and looks at the keys before playing a small side melody to match the ghost's. I smile thinking of the time when Hermione tried to teach me to play but I just ended up banging on the keys and laughing with Ron and harry as she huffed and went to the library. I giggled at the memory. I heard I sharp intake of breath and looked over my shoulder to see uncle positively fuming. After a moment he looked at me and then Maria and said something that terrified me .

"Digweed, bring me my whip," he said and stormed out the room

When I woke up it was very late and the moon wand was still in my hand ,but intend of pain I felt power and genuine joy . Soon my smile faltered when I thought of Maria , I have to find her . I put the wand in the case with a belt ,so I wouldn't have to hold it all the time. I found the wand case in next to the moon wand but as I looked closer at the belt it had my name on it , that's creepily cool . After I put on the belt with the moon wand safely in it , I pulled out my normale wand and crept up the stairs by the waterfall .when I reached the top I realized that Moonacre was just a few steps away and good thing because I was exasted .I ran inside to see uncle and Mrs. Heliotrope pacing and ranting about me . Well it was just uncle and Mrs. Heliotrope was just muttering things . when they laid their eyes on me , they widen at my state of dress .  
"annabelle, where are your close ? it one thing for maria to come in like this but a lady of your age , ahh ," Mrs. Heliotrope said and fainted

" maria's here! Where ?" I asked and ran up the stairs to our rooms ,but instead of going to mine I went to hers .I knocked on the door but stopped because I herd light snoring on the other side .Maria needs her sleep and so do I , so I went back to my room and fell asleep

The next mornig I woke to being shaking by maria , I slowly opened my eyes ,

"Annabelle , wake up lovedays here , she brought us dresses from the 1st moon princess ," she said and I shoot up smiling . I looked at what she was wearing its was gorgeous. I was handed a dress that looked like Maria's except mine was dark royal blue not dark red , a heart shaped cheast cut instead of square , the train wasn't as long , and it had a place for my wand(s) . Loveday also did my hair in a half up and down style held by 2 braids that got together in the back . **( A/Nlike lucy's hair in price Caspian) **

" thank you loveday ," I said and hugged her and she laughed as maria twirled

"fits you two like a glove ," she said

"oh Loveday this is hopeless ," maria said and sat down with a frown

"what ," she said

"im as clouse as ever to finding the pearls , Annabelle's already found the wand ," she said

"they have to be here somewhere ," I said "hidden ."

" come on come with me ," maria said tugging on me and Lovedays hands

"where ," she asked and maria pointed to the door "downstairs , no no no no no ,"

She eventully cavend and we went downstairs and onto the piano room . As maria dn loveday started to play I felt left out so I , sat on the window seat and stared at the forest , thinking of my times with robin

"_hey robin ," I asked _

"_yes ," he replied _

"_where are we going ," I ask and try to take his hands pff my eyes _

"_you'll see just hold on ," he said and laughed _

"_fine ,' I grumbled , and after a few falls robin took his hands off and I opened my eyes . I saw the cutest group of puppies that were playing or sleeping next to their mom and dad ._

"_awww ," I said_

"_I knew you would like it ," he said "cpome on lets play with them ,"_

_We spend that whole day playing with those puppies and even named them ._

"he broke my heart ," said loveday sadly , whoa you zone out for 5 minutes .

"who ," I ask but my question remained unanswered , I guess ill ask maria later

"I think you broke his heart too, " maria said to Loveday

"but he let me be lost forever ," she said almost crying

"I must have been quite a shock for him , maybe if you waited for him to calm down or apologize ," maria said

"OH ME apologize ," she said and got up and mutterd " you don't understand do you ,"

"im starting to understand one thing the real cures on this valley is pride ," maria said and I smiled at her wit

"ill second that ," I said and she smiled at me and I grabbed her hand and smiled

"lets go make a plan about house pearls ," I said and lead her up the stairs .When we reached the top we saw digweed taking down the portrait of the moon princess . It would be a whole lot easier if the prorate was magical like the ones in my world and Hogwarts , we could just ask where she put the perls .

"digweed stop ," I said as digweed got confused

"but that be the masters wishes ,"he said and I saw maria look at the painting in shock , what is it now.

"digweed don't move a musle ," she said and ran down the stairs but I didn't bother to follow . I looked over to see that digweed literally hadn't moved a muscle, soon maria ran up the staires with maraduke and our beloved nanny

"ah , there she is every time a new moon princess arrives ,so does this picture ," said maraduke

"but look at it , " she said and looked at digweed " um digweed you can move now ,"

" oh thank you miss ," he said looking relieved and walked next to mrs. After a few moments of us just looking at the painting trying with all our might to see something magical but alas I didn't see anything

" didn't you see ?," asked maria and I shook my head no .

"you see there she's showing us where the pearls are , she took them ," maria said and I crocked my head to the side to see if it would help , not at all .

"maria , are you tell us that the moonprincess herself took the moon pearls ," he asked

"yes , and shes showing me wher she hide them ," said maria

"well where ," I ask at the same time as maraduke .

"in a tree somewhere in the forest ," she said , that helps so much ,note my sarcasm.  
" well that helps ," he said

"no I saw what was nearby. I think I would know it if I saw it again ," she said .

"hmm ," he said looking at me .Oh no I was NOT under any circumstances asking for robins help !

"absolutely not ," I said firmly bnut I knew I had to .

"what ,' asked maria

"there is only one person who walked the woods his whole life , its in his blood ," maraduke said and Maria thought in her funny looking thinking face before it went away and was replaced with disgust

"robin ," she ask and maraduke nods

"impossible ! hes an arogont so and so and you know what he did to Annabelle and I never want to see him again ," she said and everntully we give in and make a plan to catch him in a trap while digweed is getting our horse .After mounting them I give digweed pur lettewrs to loveday and uncle . I laugh at maraduke's goodbye . I was about to kick off when Mrs. Heliotrope ran outside .

"Mrs. Heliotrope we have to go and theirs nothing you can do to stop us ," I said and she shakes her head

"no , no I know you two have to do this and Im starting to understand . im just saying I belive in you two ," she said and kissed our foreheads . As we ride off into the woods I see luna flewing to my window with a letter . I have motivation to come back now .

When we enter the woods we find where the trap were seriana was and I put her in it and wave my wand at the rope for it to make a trape . I wave for maria to hide behind a a while I got bored and sat down and started counting to a million . When I hear footsteps on the dry fallen leaves I smile and hope my magic dosnt fail me . I look up and smile to see its robin .

" ah princess how nice of you to give yourself up , and I see you've forund the moon wand ," he said and smirked .

"MARIA NOW," I said once he got into position , he looked consused then he was up in the air boicing around like an idiot . I see his hat has fallen on the ground so I pick it up and plop it on my head to get him mad ,becaujs I rember he told me only he can wear that hat .

"the great trapper , trapped," maria said smugly and let serene out of her cadge .

"ironic huh Maria ," I said and laughed and he got madder

"LET ME DOWN YOU LITTLE WITCH ," he yelled .

"certainly , maria will you do the honners , " I ask and she smiles .

"of course ," she goes to cut it but he catches on .

"WAIT NO," he yelled

"no ?," I asked

"ow my foot ," he said in pain , and I stared to feel bad .

"maria maybe we should ," I said quitly and she takes her rabit out of its cage and lets it go .

" please ," he said begging

"maria , hes in pain we should be the bigger person ," I mumble but I reamber thee plan and start to walk away .

"please Annabelle , this really hurts . I can feel my head swealling ," he said if possible with even more plead in his tone .

"it was like that before actually ," I said and glared at the boy who broke my trust .

" I will let you down if you agree to do something ," said maria

"what ," he said annoyed

"if you promise to listen ," I said

"say you promis ," said my darling sister .

"just say it ," I said harshly

"I promis , alright you bet me let me down " he said and rolled his eyes, and Maria giggled and cut the rope and you could hear the thud from were I was .

"that looked like it hurt ," I said with his hat still on my head .

"_that look like it hurt _," he said in a high pitched voice . I herd loud barking and I laughed at robins face , after he gerd me laugh his face turned to me and glared seeing his hat .

"What about him ," he ask

"you're a de noir he very well might hurt you ," maria ask . He picked up his knife and took his hat off my head and sat on a log , he rolled his eyes and turned around .

"I'm listing ," he said and I rolled my eyes and pushed maria to tell the story .It took forever and I was laying down on wrolf half asleep when the finished . After we asked for his help , he looked at us like we were crazy.

"bye ," he said ,

"robin you have to help us ," maria said like she was about to cry

"I promised I would listen and I did ,"

"robin you have to help us , you at least own it to my sister " maria said like she was about to cry this time . He turned to look at me and grabbed my arms and shook my roughly .

"**you **are a merriweither , I was never your friends ," he sid but let me go after wrolf growled at me .

"you fooled me ," I said and a tear rolled down my cheek .

"great now I have to kill you ," he said and was that tears in his eyes of course not .i whipped out my wand and stepped in front of Maria .

"kill us and the whole valley dies with us ," I said

" on the 5000 moon and that's tonight ," maria added and she grabbed me and started walking awy to look for the tree .

"im still listing ," he said as we walked away

"no more games this time robin ," maria asked

"no more fake friendships ?," I asked

"no "

"or trying to kidnap us ," maria asked

"no , I promise ," he said

"come on then ," said maria walking ahead of us . As we walked I tried not concentrate on the fact that we were with the boy who was my friend but betrayed me , alone in the forest .He could be leading us to our deaths for all I knew. When robin pulled put one of Marias ribbons and tiyed it to a branch .

"what were you doing ," I asked

" a false trail ," he said and didn't roll his eyes or anything .

"what were you doing with one of my ribbins ," maria asked ,and robin rolled his eyes .

"so tell me about this hiding place ," he said looking at wrolf runnig around .

"it's a tree but its very distinctive it has big massive roots surrounding a dark hollow ," she said and was going to say more but robin cut her off .

"I know where that is ," he said and I hug him out of graditude .

"thank you ," I said and he pulls away and rolls his eyes at me .

"lets say I do decide to help and lets say we do find the pearls , what then ?," he ask

"you have a point ," I said looking at maria .

"I supposes we throw the pearls go back into the sea and –" maria said but was cut off again

"you do know my fathers coming after you two right ," he said

"I guess its just a matter of us finding the pearls before he finds us ," I said smirking .

"hmm ," he said and turned away and walk ahead of us , but maria still looked confused as we walked.

" but what dose the ultimate sacrifice and guilt forgiven mean ," she asked me quietly .Oh I wasn't looking forward to explaining this .

"it means the two families have to forgive each other and that one of us has to die so that the valley will be protected will old magic ," I said and marias eyes widen .

"we have to die ," she asked me

"not you me , your too young ," I said and she looked down " you have more to live for ,"

"but –" maria started

"no Maria theirs isn't any other way , its me or the whole valley ," I said and she whip a few tears and nodded and hugged me . and I walk ahead to think a bit . I looked ahead and saw Maria and robin talking and they were clouse. I felt my heart break even more when I saw them talking like best friends or maybe something more . I think the worst thing about having a broken hart is that youll never feel the same way you felt before . Sure you can laught and be happy but you'll always have mental scars and a feeling of hopelessness around you.

"it'll all be over soon " I whispered . I guess ut will all be for the best when I give the ultimate sacrifice . Everything will be happy and good again and it will just moke me when maria and robin get closer . Maria would be good for him I guess she is a breath of fresh air , and she is human unlike me . I was good enough for robin im just a nasty ,vile and evil witch like all the fairytales say , the witch never gets the happy ending everyone knows that .

"Annabelle , are you okay ," I heard someone next to me ask .

"yeah why ," I said but notice my voice is my crying voice . I look up to see Maria chasing after wrolf and robin looking down at me concerned .

" you know I am sorry ," he said " you were the clousest thing I had to a best friend ,"

"what about your little group that you the ring leader of ," I ask

" well they all have best friends already and don't really share , but we clouse too ,"

"oh ," I said and whipped and tears .

"do you forgive me ," he ask

"I don't think I can, you broke my heart ," I said and left him there but I didn't hear him come after me . I caught up with maira and she looks worried .

"wrolf ," she calls but he dosnt come , I senced danger .

"maria get behind me ," I tell her and get in fighting position , and look around and hear an eco of a bark , wrolfs bark .

"wrolf ," maria whimpers .

"WROLF ," she yells and runs after him leaving me by myself

"robin ," I ask and somebody grabs me from behind and I hid my wand in my sleave .

" let me go ," I try to say but a hand was over my mouth , I was carried thourgh the woods and I saw robin and his dad talking and some of their clan taungting wrolf as he tries to get out a hole

"WROLF ," I yell and all eyes are fixed on me .

"oh look its our little moon princess , its time to end this once and for all ," said robins father taking out a knife , and slowly advancing to me . I struggle to get out of the mens grip but eventully I get free and I point my wand in the air and yell

"acciofireblot ,"I yell but start to get worried because it isn't coming fast enough .

"oh your little spell didn't work ," he whisperd tauntingly in my ear .

"Annabelle run ," robin yells. I see my firebolt over the horizon I just have to grab it , but as I go to grab it robins dad trys to stab me in the heart but got my arm , making me fall to the ground broom and wand still in hand . I looked at my arm and whince its so deep I can see a bit of bone . I look up and see robins father slowly walking to me he bends down and smiles evilly before stabbing me but I roll away and grab my broom . I mounit my broom and robin tells me he'll catdh up later andto find maria , I nod my head and flew up and to where I last saw Maria. I find her but see that robins father is already there . he has her in a head lock and she is screaming .I flew to the ground and pull up at the last second before jumping off . im about to break out a can of whoop-ass .

"LEAVE HER ALONE ," I yell at him and he sneers . then a gun gunshot gose off , no !

"or youll do what ," he sneers and maria bits his hand and grabs mine and I whince as she grabs my arm that was now coverd in blood , she looks down and gasp and runs into someone .Making me fall down cradling my arm .

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT , " She yelled and pushed robin but he whispered something to her before running to his dad ,putting a knife to his throat .When robin did this his dads eyes widened in shock .

"I will not let you take their life ," he said and his father sneered

"put the knife down boy ," he growled

"father please , you have to listen to what they have to say ," robin said and I tried to stop the blood flow but it was getting worse , I was starting to feel light headed .

"traitor , you are nothing to me now " his father growled and robin spun around and picked me up and told maria to run .

"ILL KNOW WHERE TO FIND YOU ," he yelled to our retreating backs .

" Annabelle , are you okay ," he asked me as he ran with me in his arms

"I feel really light headed and my arms hurt really bad ," I whisper and buried my head in his jacket .

"MOVE MARIA THERE RIGHT BEHIND US ," he yelled and ran faster until we got to the tree and he sled down with me still in his arms .

"I think I can walk now robin ," I said

"you sure , you've lost a lot of blood ," he said unsure whietither to let me walk or not ,

"yeah ," I said and followed maria .

"oh look at this ," Maria whispered pointing to a door .she pushed it open and we walked into a small living space but roots have grown over everything . I started looking and haven't found anything .

"were are they maria" wounderd aloude ,

"look maria , like the ones in our bedrooms ," I say pointing to a hours . she walks over and pulls and out ravels a hidden exit , robin drops down to see were it leads and I say a quick spell to heal my arm , it burns for a second but im still a little weak but its healed . I look back o see maria holing the pearls , smiling.

"the pearls ," said robin but our joyful moment was ruined by some of the de noir clan , robin runs to lock the door but it wont hold for long . I run to the other exit ans start to crawl I only faintly hear the door close. I could barly see my hand in frount of my face

"its dark in here," whispers robin and I roll my eyes

"really because , I can everything in vivid color ," I say sarcasticly , and he smiles

"I see your feeling better," he said

"moon pearls please we need your help . show us the way ," I hear maira say ffrom far ahead of us and the moon pearls lights up and somehow maria knows where to go.i hear a thud and look to see robin holding his head .

"smooth robin ," I say laughing

"well not all of us are shourt like you ," hje mutters

"im not short ," I say

"oh yeah you're the tallest person I know ," he says rolling his eyes

"you two shhh ," maria sayd to us harshly and I hold up my hands in surrender as she walks a little faster . I feel robins eyes on my back and I turn around and smile . I wait for his to be next to me and I kiss his cheek , and blush .

"what was that for ," he said touching his cheek " I though you hated me "

"it was for not leaving me behind , and I don't hate you ," I whisper so maria doesn't hear

"but I though that you didn't forgive me because I broke your heart or something ," he whisperd

"you did but I forgive you ," I said and smiled up at him and felt him grab my hand and squeses it ,but doesn't let go .

Im going to miss all this when I sacrifice myself , robin and my friends and family . I haven't even had kids or gotten married yet .i know I have to though , but my life was finaaly turning around and I wish one of us didn't have to die .

"we're lost ," robin said impatiently but we ignore him .

" maria ,' he says again , and unintally squishes my hand but I don't mind .

"robin , Annabelle hurry up ," she says and then gasped.

"don't you see shes showing us the way ," maria says and runs out a door that was overlooked .

"uncle stop ," I yell seeing him and robins father fighting .

"father , look we found the pearls , and Maria nodded and pushed ou the pearls .

"GIVE ME THE PEARLS GIRL ," de noir yells.

"thouse damn pearls , they've brought us nothing but heart ack .

"no uncle , it is not the pearls but the greed in our hearts that bring us this misery ," maria says , kind of like yoda .

"stop father ," I hear lovedays voice from the entrance , we all turn to look at her .

"why is there so much hatred in your heart ," loveday says

"my daughter ,"

"don't you want to be freed of this darkness imprisoning you ," loveday ask her father .

"is is he ," he replied pointing to my uncle .Love day grabs their hands and pulls uncles and they join hands and she grabs the pearls and puts them on both of their hands so if one pulls away they will fall.

"look the 5,000 moon , the cures is comeing and is you can sacrifice your pride , then we can save us , the whole valley ," maria said

"after you ," said juncle

"no, after you ," says cour de noir , and maria pushes down their hands and grabs the pearls with discust and grabs my hand away from robins .

"we must do this ourselves ," she said and walked to the cliff side . I was afraid of hights ! After I put away my fears I hold up the moon wand and the same time as maria .

"at the 5000 moon , I Maria Merryweather ," she stares

" and I Annabelle Merryweather remove the cures from the valley that darkens this valley ," I continue

"take back what is yours ,' she yells and we throw the wand and the pealrs into the sea but they come flying back to me .

"maria , you know what has to happen now ," I say and she nods and hugs me trying to hold back tears . " rember I love you and tell everyone the same ," I tell her and she noods and steps back and walks to uncle .i brake the strand of perals and throw them and the wand but the just attach themselves to my dress .That was my last hope , I take a step clouser to the edge look back and meet everyone's eyes , but when my eyes lkand on robin's , I wish this woulddn't have to happen , but wishing wasn't a possibility in this case .i walk as clouse to the edege without falling off and jump to the waiting seas below me . I hear my family ( friends too ) yelling , and runnig to the edge.

I whip the pearls off my dress and the fall to the oceane floor and I point the wand up and say with the only air I had .

"i wish the cures was over , by merlin I use the life wish ," I say using the oldest and most unused magic of all , the life wish . The life wish was something that with all ytour heart and energy you had to use but it was still a 50 50 chance .i felt my lungs begging for air as I blacked out . I fwlt my soul bewing ripped away from my bodie . I had finally givin up and I let my soul leave my bodie .

Ill miss you all

I felt myself being shaken, I was really cold. I also felt water falling on my face and I heard sobbing in the background .

"Annabelle please wake up ," said a male voice and I heard maira sobbing

"its all my fault I should have done it instead ," she said inbetween sobs. I slowly open my eyes and see a bunch of bleary figures , I clouse my eyes again from not having a drop of energy left in me . I felt my bodie being picked up in a gental hug

"oh thank god ," I heard robin say . I open my eyes to see im in robins lap and every one was staring at me .

"what happened and why am I so tired ," I mutter and mairea hugs me .

"we saved the valley , but you missed the unicorn and wrolf but hes a lion now ," maria said grinning and explained as I regained my energy . When I was well enough to stand and put my weight on uncle , who turned out to be a sweet guy , I turned to robin and grinned .

"were you worried robin ," I ask and he rolls his eyes and says .

"no , anyone could havce done that ," he mutter but was obviously lying , earnig him a smack upside the head from loveday.

"you were almost as bad as maria ," she said s and we both blush .i look over to see uncle hugging love day .

" please forgive my stubborn pride ," he said and kneeld down on one knee " loveday will –"

He started but was cut off by one of the men that were chasing us earlier

"I shall finsh them now ," he said pointing a gun at me and anther at maria but our beloved yet strange nanny came behind him and started beating him with a old umbrella skeleonten eventully making him run away .

"that would be the search party sir ," digweed said looking at the de noirs .

"girls im here , im here to save you ," she said runnig to us with open arms with were filled in a milisecound .

"thank you ," we say huggin her .

"oh is there to be a wedding ,  
" she ask cutting of uncle yet again and loveday looks down at uncle . Digweed walked over to her and muttered something and pointed to him and after a few unreaconisble sounds , they were holding hands . I felt my hand being with the perfect match , and I look up to see robin grinning at me , I reasted my head on his shoulder grinnig like a fool .

"well there we are then nothing to be done ," uncle said and I grabbed robins hat and put it on my head , making him laugh . This is one of the best mouiments ever . im making a file in my brain for it to be placed in .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We were standing outside and standing next to two pretty hours one all black stallion that was smaller than a normal hours but taller that a pony , and a all brown hours that seemed to be uncles by the way he was petting it .

"you aren't expecting me to ride that ?" maria asked I think its going to be fun I have ridden hippogriffs with harry , and a unicorn back in 1st year in detection when I got lost in the forbidden forest

"they cant ride can they ," he asked

"well I can ," I say but was cut of by Mrs. Heliotrope

" oh sir Benjamin it is a matter able fact that a lady should never ride a horse .They are unstable and viscous critters , AHH ," she yelled and avoided bing close to the horse but stepped in a pile of hours poop , I could hear Maria trying to stifle her laughter but it wasn't working for me .

"oh I thinks it is a best time for me to retire ," she said and ran into the house . Even though the black station doesn't have its saddle yet , I swing onto it

" Annabelle , the horse doesn't even have its saddle on yet ,"

" I have only ever ridden bare-back ," I said and patted the pretty horse .

"come Marie every Merryweather can ride , its in our blood ," he said and added after looking at me sitting bare-back "I think your sister proves it ."

"this is periwinkle , she's a little feisty but she a loyal steed ," he said and turn away from her , not seeing she was afraid

"just hold out your hand ," dig weed said in a calming tone "I give you my word miss ,shell stay attached to your wrist ."

Maria was hesitant but she soon was hugging and petting the horse and with a little help from Digweed she was on the saddle .

After about ten minutes of ridding , I nudged the unnamed horse so it would catch up with uncle

"uncle , you never told me the horse name ,and its personality ," I asked .

"she doesn't have a name ," he said irritated .

"why not ,"I ask .

"because she is too hyper and refuses to wear a saddle ," he said .

"may I name her ?" I ask.

"yes and she might as well be your horse since only you can ride her ," he said and I thought of a name barely listing to Marias conversation with uncle .

" I've got it , gumdrop ," I said and uncle nodded in approval.

"we should be heading back ," uncle said .

"uncle I'm really enjoying this , may Annabelle and I stay out a little longer ," she said and I also wanted to stay out longer so I looked at uncle in hope he would say yes .

"as long as you promise to stay on moon acre boundaries , " he said "I can only vouch for your safety if you stay out of the forest ."

"we shall be home before long and dusk and periwinkle will take care of us ," Maria said sounding like Hermione . God I miss my friends , they should come and visit for holiday, it sure would be different from their modern magical world . I could let all the weaslys come maybe even Hermione's family .We have plenty of rooms for them all .

"very well ," he said breaking me from planning in my own little world and speed off , and Maria was slowly getting closer to the forest .

"Maria ,what are you doing ," I asked eyes widening more and more.

"what's so special about the forest anyways , you've you into it millions of times ," Maria said looking into the forest .

"yes but I can defend myself ," I say but she gets off her hours and walks into it

"MARIA ," I said jumping off and running after her , she'll get lost without me "she's lucky I'm a good sister ." when I finally catch up to her I hear a familiar voice and laughter .male laughter !

THE BANDINTS

"that's girls for you .they see an animal and cant resist to help it," I ran to her voice that sound like she was trying to get free .i pull out my wand and run into the clearing to see Maria being held by one of the bandits .

"LET GO OF HER, OR ELES," I yell and point my wand at them

"oh look boys one trap , 3 catchers ," said the leader in a painfully familiar voice , I was too distracted and one of the goons grabbed my wand and held my arm .

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE ! YOUR BANTITS AND PLUNDERS ," she yelled and I sighed ,Maria that was one of the worst come backs I have ever head ! she goes for the leader and pulls down his mask

Its robin

"Robin? ROBIN! I though you were my friend, how could you betray me like this ," I yelled and broke free of his goonies arms and put my wand under his neck . I know I had tears running down my face.

"What you gunna do huh , poke me with that stick ,princess ," he said and pushed my down so I fell on the ground.

"You see that was all apart of a plan I had , to gain your trust then kidnap you ," he said smirking , I could feel Marias pity for me .

"But you said you were my friend , friends don't do this kinda stuff ," I said with my voice shaking .

"It's called acting , princess ," he said with a smug look

"WHY? Would you do that I don't understand ," I said with even more tears running down my face

"Your coming with us now because my father is just dying to make your acutance ," he said making fun of our accent . I have had **enough .** I could feel my magic building Up. Before I could hex them into next week , Wrolf showed up and pawned onto on of the goons .

"IT'S THE DEAMON DOG," one of the goons said " LETS GET OUT OF HERE !"

He smirked at me one last time and ran off with his friends . I heard Maria laughing and I curled into a ball and started bawling.

"oh Annabelle let's get out of here , okay ," she said rubbing my back and hugged me and I nodded and walked back to the horse , I heard Maria grab the rabbit and tried to make me feel better but i just couldn't smile or stop crying , I was fading into a hollow body , and I knew it . After what happened last school year, I was vulnerable. After we got to the horse I jumped onto mine and made the horse go as fast as possible, I could hear Maria calling me but I needed to be alone in my room .

I returned home and ran to my room , and ignored the calling of my name by Mrs. Heliotrope and even uncle ,he actually sounded like he cared .i ran to my room locked the door and fall onto my bed sobbing , I heard Mrs. Heliotrope knock and tried to come in and but I ignored her . It was soon sunset and I was crying but it was just trying to replace the empty feeling inside . I herd Maria knock and when I ignored her she started bang on the door

"Annabelle let me in ,' she said I sighed and let her it . She hugged me and calmed me down

"that bird boy doesn't deserve your friendship , you only knew him a little while anyways ,why are you so upset ," she said

"because he was my best friends here ,you don't count you're my sister ,"I said and "Maria will you please leave I wish to be alone ," I said and she left so I could cry myself to sleep that night -_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning I just threw on a Gryffindor sweater and a pair of sweats and just put my hair in a bun. My eyes were pink and puffy from my crying . I seat off to find a kitchen , I eventfully did find it with the help of wrolf . when i pushed open the door , I was greeted by the smell of strawberry cup cakes

"maraduke scarlet at your serves princess , I had a feeling you were going to come today , " he said handing me a cup cake in the shape of a heart ,I took a bit and had to take another .

"How did you know that ?" I ask

"All ladies eat after heartbreak. So sit down and eat anything you want ,"

"Thanks maraduke ," I said

"do you want to talk about it ," he said and resumed cooking

"well it all started when …." I began and told him everything , I started to feel better just by being with such a cheerful person .

"if you want my advice , ill tell you what to do ,"

"go on ," I said hoping it involved egging him , I looked at the eggs and maraduke pulled them away from my grabbing rang , with suspicious eyes

"forget about him or forgive him ," he said

"Easier said than done ," I said looking at the eggs once again making up a plan in my head

"Annabelle , " he said

"hmm ,"

"eggs are for cooking not for revenge "

"please ,"

"no Annabelle ," he said and rolled his eyes and I laughed , it felt good . I was interrupted by maria falling through the door ,

"maraduke Scarlett at your serves ," he said to Maria and she looked around , then me and mutter something about me always finding food . Maraduke transported himself to the garden and I wasn't surprised my Maria reaction but I wasn't surprised , because im a witch

"how did you do that ," she asked

"cut me some sorbet ," he said or at least I think he said that , Maria asked what it was and he told her he would get it .

"are you the person who leaves the milk and biscuits in my room ?" she asked and he says a poem that I really couldn't hear but it made Maria laugh .

"these past few days , its all come back to me ," he said now cutting some carrots , he started moving so fast I couldn't understand what he was saying or because I was laughing so hard.

"mister scarlet please will you stand still for just one moment ," I said giggling and he turned around and literally stood frozen .

"surely somebody in this house can answer my questions,"

"moon princesses , a little magic has come back to the valley ," he said looking at me " you obviously haven't finished reading the book "

"the book ? papa's book but uncle took it away from me ," she said

He told us to go to the library and find a slip book and we would find the book. He also gave Maria a piece of pie but I was too full to eat because of all the cupcakes I ate . We run out the door and into the library and search for the book .

No

No

No

No

No

Not this one

No

No defiantly not this on

Yes I found it

"Maria I found it ," I said and pulled and a lock clicked and a fake wall of books came down and there was the a wooden hidden box and inside was the book. We found a nice little Connor and Maria stared to read it aloud ,

"_the moon princess believed in the goodness of all but the men soon reviled the greed that was in their hearts . Each desperate to have the pearls for themselves . these pearls belong to no man , said the moon princess after hearing the truth of their ways .As the father and fiancé fought over the pearls ,the princess tried to make them stop but it was of no use .Betrayed by those she loved the most the moon princess unleashed the power bestowed upon her and cast a terrifying cures over the valley _

'_Hear me you have betrayed me for nature and you shall suffer for it. Nature will seek her revenge and put a curse upon this valley. One day two pure hearts will walk among you together one born with powers of Merlin the other born with the gift of sight , and if they are not heard. When the 5,000 moon rises from the sea this valley shall be plunged into eternal darkness'_

_The moon pearls vanished that day and where to find they remained a secret . the cures shall only be broken by the ultimate sacrifice and guilt forgiven _

"Annabelle, you don't think," she ask slightly afraid

"Yes Maria , I believe so ," I said and we ran off to find Maraduke ,who was watering some flowers with a white pitcher.

"Maraduke! The valley, the house its all cursed" said Maria

"Yes it is , look around you everything is falling apart " he sad sadly ,

"after that day the two families have been consumed by pride and blind hate ,"

"robin ," I whisper but no one hears , I walk to maraduke and take the pitcher from him and rest it on a window seal by Maria .

"and the only people who cant stop this cures , are the true moon princesses ," he said looking at us

"the moon princesses ? but she live hundreds of years ago ," Maria said and I was slowly catching on

"the legend tells of the moon princess of sight has a little white horse to guild her and protect her ,invisible so they say to anyone except a true moon princess of sight . the legend also says the moon princess of Merlin has a mythical guardian called suicune and when she finds the moon wolf he will give her a scepter that will multiply her normal power by a 100 and she will use the moon wand to end the cures but she will use all her energy and die if the princess of sight dose not figure out a way to save her ," he said and looked at me sadly , no this is impossible

"You mean we're supposed to be these moon princesses," I said

"Were supposed to undo this cures ," fished Maria

"Everyone knows of the legend . Peace will never be restored until the pearls are returned to the sea ,and the families reunited , " he said gravely

"This is all madness, "said Maria, and I agreed I may be a Gryffindor but all this was scaring me .

"Time is slipping by the 5,000 moon all must be seat right ," he said and I was scared

"STOP! Stop I won't hear another word ," I said and I ran to my room .

"You're all insane," said Maria and followed me


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"300 and 84 years …" Ill be honest I was bored put of my mind by Maria doing math on the 5,000 moon .After a few hours Luna came back from her hunt and I was petting her and she was contently rolling her eyes that we believe this legend , she's a talking owl I'm surprised she doesn't .

"Annabelle, what are we going to do the very next moon that rises is going to be the 5,000 moon ,"

"this is horrible ," I said

"Annabelle, will you sleep in here tonight , I'm scared ," she asked and I nodded and we got into her bed and fell asleep only to be plagued by nightmares of the legend.

I was waken up by Marie and she was packing ,

"Maria, what are you doing ," I asked.

" I can't stay here any longer ," she said

"me neither ," I said and went to get my stuff I packed a few dresses , my broom , spell/potions books and all other essentials. I changed into my favorite purple dress , it was identical the one Maria was wearing just a different color .By just after dawn we were running out the side gates and into the forest with Luna flying next to my shoulder .

I was running past a cave with Maria when I heard someone call our names from it ,I look at Maria and pull out my wand , and slowly crept into it .

"Where are you going ," asked Maria , following me .i walked into the looked around and back to see if Maria was there , when I turned around there was a monster I have never seen before .

"ahh !' me and Maria both scream but stop when we see that its only a woman .

"who are you ," I ask and stand infrequent of Maria , wand up and at the ready. She motioned for us to follow her an we do , and for some reason I slightly trust her because she looks familiar.

"You look just like the lady in the painting ," Maria said

"come along ," she said and walk threw a door made of sticks .

"You naughty hedgehog you, in my favorite chair again , you cheeky monkey ," she said to the cutest hedgehog I have ever see , I had to refrain from saying aww . Then she put it down and pulled out a small snake I wasn't scared because , well I have seen a basilisk .i could see that Maria was terrified

"Don't make any sudden movements , or you'll scare her ," the lady said

"ill try ," Maria whispered ,pale as a sheet and I nodded.

"oh I was talking to the snake ,"she said "I try to rescue as many hurt animals as I can "

"And are you the strange dress embroidered in my room ,"

"You get those too ," I asked and she nods , I thought some of them were tacky while some were very pretty . the blonde gins and nods and bows.

"My name is Loveday,"she said and kissed our knuckles and then walked to mirror with flowers surrounding it and held up her hand as she was about a spell .

"Digammas wither and die, rosemary kills the shippers ,our time is near our ends our dears and the moons shall not last forever ," she said

a moon appeared and horrible visions of our home valley being burn by fire from hell , or so it seemed . I shut my eyes tight and shook my head not being able to see anymore because it was all just insane but sadly I realized it was all true . I turn my head and see love day shaking Maria, very hardly I might add . I grab Maria and her stuff ,mine still being on my back.

"we have to leave now ," I said and pulled her to the door ,away from the wild lady

"no no no! I've frightened you haven't I ?you see I'm not used to visitors , I do want to be friends with you two " she said " it's no use you know ,your father tried to run too, but there's nowhere to hide . he sent you here because he loved you because moon acre is where you two belong . Come I want to show you something ," she said and pulled Maria out of my grasp and out of the cave ,as I stood in shock .

"your not going to follow crazy lady are you ," asked Luna

"well I really don't think I have a choice ," I said with a smirk sent at her , she huffed and flew out he door . After I found Maria and love day , I saw the best view of moon acre ever . I plopped down besides Maria , who was sitting next to loveday .

"you and I are the same, we both have sight " she said taking Marias hand , oh I must be the merlin one but I kind of expected that one .

"except ," she said , with a slight hitch in her voice

"except?" Maria asked

"where I failed , you two might succeed ,"

"What about our uncle cant he help ," asked Maria , and I rolled my eyes . I don't think she gets it

"I don't think so Maria ," I said but I was drowned out by Love day's harsh words

"Never mention that man to me again," she said with venom and Maria looked down in shame ,geez what has her knickers in a twist .

"your past is behind you ,your future awaits you if you want it ,you must decide " said Loveday looking at both of us in turn

"I want to help but I don't know how to start ,"I said and maria nodded next to me

"find the pearls and suicune ," she said looking at who it applied "each family blames the other but nobody knows where the pearls are ," she said and I thought of where suicune might be

"well their both to blame " Maria said " the de nori 's have the casket and the Merryweather have the key ," said Maria ,and we all fell silent thinking of how to find the hidden stuff.

"loveday , what about suicune, does anyone know where he is ," I ask

" no one has seen his since the day the cures was put on the valley ," she said smiling at me , ugh not robin

"figures " I said smiling and she nods and I roll my eyes as she laughs.

"The key ," said Maria very loudly , as if she just had a vision .she closes the book and pulls the key out of the bookmark , genus . I high 5 her and hug her .

"nice job sis , looks like we have to go the De Noir's castle ," I said grinning as she looks at me confused and then lit up with recognition .

"loveday , you have to take us there ," said Maria and she didn't wait she just ran off in the direction of the castle in the near distance , ugh more walking .i run to catch up with her ,with loveday muttering behind us .

We arrive at castle about 2 hours later , with Loveday muttering behind us . It was annoying

"loveday are you okay ?" I ask

"I can't go in there ever again ," she said and stared running back to her house

"LOVEDAY !" yelled Maria and chased after her with me following .As we ran after her yelling her name but it was no use she was too fast .

"dang , she's fast ," I say breathlessly as Maria catches her breath

"Tell me about it ,"she said and I called Luna down from a tree as Maria starts to the castle

"Luna , you stay here I have a bad feeling about you coming , talk to the other animals and see if you can find out anything about suicune , okay ," I said and kissed her head when she nuzzled my cheek affectionately

"don't die , okay ," she said and I laughed

"not planning on it ," I said and she flew off

"ANNABELLE, HURRY UP," I heard Maria yell, geez!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When I caught up with Maria , she was entering a village and everyone was dresses in black

"Maria , do you think someone died ," I ask/whisper

" I don't think so but noir means black " she whispers back " I feel really out of place ,"  
"me too , lets hurry up ," I said and she nodded and we speed up a little but not so much as to cause more looks . I find a path way to a gate and pull Maria behind me but some drunk guards come be hide us and Maria points to some sacks of flour to hide behind. When all the drunks got in the door was closing slowly so ,us being like spy's , snuck in .MISSON ACCOMPLESHED !

Oh, more guards what the hell ! after sneaking past some more guards we found ourselves in front of a door with skulls adoring it

"lovely ," I muttered as we entered It .As we walked in a musky smelling hallway the sound of voices drew louder. I saw all different people dressed in black and had weird hairstyles, some were drunk too.

"I have prepared a plan to snatch the girls from under the Merryweather roof ," said a painfully familiar voice , I looked over to Maria and she pointed to where he was . He looked the same , still just as cute in his bowler hat –wait did I just say cute ,hell no he's the worst and meanest person I have ever meet .

"Don't go anywhere near Moonacre, that house is dammed " said what I'm guessing is his dad "those girls is about to her down fall," he continued looking at us , oh crap !

"Maria run," I said but she already did but was caught by some guards and was struggling to get free

"LET HER GO ," I yelled and started hitting the guards .After a few hits on of the guards punched my lip/chin and made me fall down the stairs and I landed on my hip and let me tell you it really hurt but what hurt more was robin and all the others in the hall laughing at me . Robin grabbed my arm roughly and made me walk to his father and kneel .

"How nice of you to join us moon princesses ," he said and I herd Maria breathing hardly from the struggle she put up .

"Oh it really shows how overjoyed you are," I said and glared at robin and he rolls his eyes at me. His father ignores me as Maria gives the key to him and he laughs

"oh what is this ! it is the lost key because the horrible de noirs have had the moon pearls hidden up here the whole time " he said and laughs in one of those villainous laughs , I could taste the blood from my busted lip.

"well its true isn't it your ancestors stole them ," Maria said firmly .

"my ancestors eh ? well perhaps I should introduce you ," he started and walked up to some steps . the guards that were holding Maria and robin and one of his friends that was holding me pused us to a platform ,with a grave on it , that robins dad was standing on , I walked protectively in fount of Maria .

"Annabelle and Maria Merryweather the last moon princesses " he said gesturing to us "Sir William the very first de noir ," he said and robin and his friend push me and Maria down to bow . Robins dad lifted up a beautiful box that was carved with many things.

"the pearl casket ," Maria breathed out

"and you have kindly brought us the key ," he acts like he was about the put the key in but he drops it and it lands in-between the cracks on the platform and opens the casket but nothing was there .

"YOU'VE HIDDEN THEM ," Maria yelled

"THEY WERE NEVER THERE GIRL ," he yelled back

"DON'T SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT ," I yelled but he ignored me , again .

"your Merryweather family took them before Sir William picked up the box ,they stole the pearls and made suicune go into hiding as he was support to protect the valley ,but soon the finale moon will rise and the thieving Meriwether shall be punished and now that we have you to where there's nothing they can do to stop it ," he said to me and Maria before talking to his clan " at last the entire valley shall be ours and the de noirs shall feast upon revenge ." the whole hall was filled with sounds of happiness towards that plan , it was vile .

"robin ,take our lovely princesses to the dungeon ," he said and robins hand tighten on my arm and he pushed me after him and into a foul smelling hall . I was getting more and more irritated with the facts that Maria was on the verge on tears , we still didn't know where the pearls where and that robin kept pushing me ,God I have had **enough **with this boy ! I twirled around and glares .

"leave me alone you oaf ,!" I yelled at him and lead words me and smiled

"you know for someone in your predicament , I have to admire your spirit ," he said and so naturally and as I by nature I slapped him and kicked his shin . The sound echoed off the walls and I could already see the red mark .

"she a visty one robin ," said on of his goons as he bended over in pain .i smirked proudly , point for Annabelle !

"YOU WITCH ," he yelled and grabbed me even harder to where I know I was going to have bruises the next morning , but his words hurt even more how could he call me that !we walked into a room were the was one big cell and a guard

" HEY! Lock them in ," robin yelled to the guard

"make friends with the cock roaches ," said one of the goons as robin winked at me though \heart shaped window

"sweet dreams ," he said and waved and I mockingly blew him a kiss as I glared and he smirked and walk out .

"Maria , what are we going to do ," I said as I rubbed my bruised chin that got punched . Maria was looking around the cell in disgust and frankly I agreed with her.

"I don't know,"she said and sat down and started crying. I ran over to her and rubbed her back ,and hugging her when needed , now was the time to tell her what I was .

"I can get us out ,but we have to wait until the guard leaves for food okay but lets wait till morning,"

"how ," she said and whipped her tears .

"im a witch ,and I know a spell that can get us out of here ," I said fearing her answer .

"your not bad are you ," she ask .

"no ,not me, but the wizard world has bad guys too that hates muggles . So that rumors came that were all bad " I said .

"what's a muggle ," she ask and I roll my eyes and answered all her questions throughout the night and told her many stories about me and harry an co. .

"Maria , Maria ," I whispered the next morning trying to get her up , I didn't sleep a wink because i was on guard and was waiting for the perfect time to escape ,the only thing that kept me awake was adrenalin.

"5 more minutes," she said and turned over

"NO! Maria now we have to escape," I said and she bolted up remembering where we where

"Annabelle , what are we going to do ," she ask and I take my wand out of my sleeve where it always is .

"is that your wand ," she asked and I nodded as I walked to the lock on the door .

"Alohomora," I said but it didn't work , obviously I wasn't the first wizard to come here. I have to cause a distraction . I scan the room for something to burn , its all bone or metal . my eyes land on the perfect thing , Maria's dress . I use mine too but mine alone it wouldn't be enough.

"Maria, it didn't work but I have a plan," I said and walked to her .

"What is it," she ask

"Maria take off your dress I have to make a fire . I am using mine but the fire needs to be big ," I said and she glare but agreed .After we both got our dresses back I laid them in the corner and pointed my wand at them and told Maria to hid by the door

"Incendio," I said and a red light shot out my wand and the dresses caught on fire , and I got by the door and screamed .

"FIRE , OH HELP , FIRE FIRE !" I yelled like a damsel in distress, I looked back and flicked my want for the fire to grow but not burn the walls but grow larger. I heard the footstep of the guard come running and unlocking the door , he ran to the fire and tried to put it out . We ran out the cell and I broke my concentration so the fire died and I heard the guard yell

"COME BACK YOU LITTLE WITCH! THEY'RE ESCAPING!" he yelled and ran behind us and followed Maria as she lead me outside . we kept running even as we herd more footstep behind us she jumped onto a wall but I was a long way down .i looked back at the crowd of guards we attached ,but it was robins gang too.

"princess what you gunna do now ," he said looking at Maria and then at me then added " nice look by the way Annabelle ," he said and winked . I looked down and realized that I was in my reviling undergarments , I looked like a prostitute. I could feel my face getting redder but I wasn't going to lose a battle of wits .

" I think you put on too much make-up robin , you look like a raccoon ," I said smirking

"oh but I though you said I could pull it off ," he said miring my smirk

"oh I did ," I said and added with a smug look " but now you but look like a drag queen ,"

"oh haha , but that's coming from a girl who isn't wearing any clothes ,"he said and his goons laughed but stopped when Maria screamed , I looked back and saw her falling down a hill , and at the end she stood up but it was a miracle she didn't break anything . I saw her look up at me and looked torn weather to leave .

"MARIA RUN , ILL CATCH UP WITH YOU ," I yelled and she nodded and ran into the forest and robin and his goons run after her , I saw all the scary looking guards , I ran but one grabbed me .

"suicune please I need your help ,' I cried and to my amazement he came . He had a aqua blue coat with white diamonds on it ,and a whit underbelly and paws . **(a/n pic on profile along with Annabelle and the moon wand ) **

"get on my back ," he said and I got on and held onto his purple fur and he jump over the wall and started running so fast all I could see was blobs for a second then a new one came .When we stopped we were in a underground cave that had little stone of all different colors embedded into the floors and walls .

"follow me ," he said and walked in to hidden door that led into a room with a roof light over on thing , the moon wand . On the other side of the room there was a water fall with stairs covered into the sides behind some rock that led into the forest above .I look behind me to see that the great blue wolf was gone . I run to the moon wand and pick it up . As soon as I picked in up I was surrounded by a bright white light , I felt power entering me and overwhelming my senses and overflowing my veins. It was way to much to take in and my body couldn't take the power that was burning throughout my nerves , it felt like I was being killed or someone was crucio-ing me. I knew I was shaking and hade tears of pain, my powers were going out of control . I need someone's help with this sort of thing .so I blacked out .


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I woke up it was very late and the moon wand was still in my hand ,but intend of pain I felt power and genuine joy . Soon my smile faltered when I thought of Maria , I have to find her . I put the wand in the case with a belt ,so I wouldn't have to hold it all the time. I found the wand case in next to the moon wand but as I looked closer at the belt it had my name on it , that's creepily cool . After I put on the belt with the moon wand safely in it , I pulled out my normale wand and crept up the stairs by the waterfall .when I reached the top I realized that Moonacre was just a few steps away and good thing because I was exhausted .I ran inside to see uncle and Mrs. Heliotrope pacing and ranting about me . Well it was just uncle and Mrs. Heliotrope was just muttering things . when they laid their eyes on me , they widen at my state of dress .  
"annabelle, where are your close ? it one thing for maria to come in like this but a lady of your age , ahh ," Mrs. Heliotrope said and fainted

" maria's here! Where ?" I asked and ran up the stairs to our rooms ,but instead of going to mine I went to hers .I knocked on the door but stopped because I herd light snoring on the other side .Maria needs her sleep and so do I , so I went back to my room and fell asleep

The next mornig I woke to being shaking by maria , I slowly opened my eyes ,

"Annabelle , wake up lovedays here , she brought us dresses from the 1st moon princess ," she said and I shoot up smiling . I looked at what she was wearing its was gorgeous. I was handed a dress that looked like Maria's except mine was dark royal blue not dark red , a heart shaped chest cut instead of square , the train wasn't as long , and it had a place for my wand(s) . Loveday also did my hair in a half up and down style held by 2 braids that got together in the back . **( A/N like lucy's hair in price Caspian) **

" thank you loveday ," I said and hugged her and she laughed as maria twirled

"fits you two like a glove ," she said

"oh Loveday this is hopeless ," maria said and sat down with a frown

"what ," she said

"I'm as close as ever to finding the pearls , Annabelle's already found the wand ," she said

"they have to be here somewhere ," I said "hidden ."

" come on come with me ," maria said tugging on me and Lovedays hands

"where ," she asked and maria pointed to the door "downstairs , no no no no no ,"

She eventually caved and we went downstairs and onto the piano room . As maria and loveday started to play. I felt left out so I sat on the window seat and stared at the forest , thinking of my times with robin .

"_hey robin ," I asked _

"_yes ," he replied _

"_where are we going ," I ask and try to take his hands off my eyes _

"_you'll see just hold on ," he said and laughed _

"_fine ,' I grumbled , and after a few falls robin took his hands off and I opened my eyes . I saw the cutest group of puppies that were playing or sleeping next to their mom and dad ._

"_awww ," I said_

"_I knew you would like it ," he said "cpome on lets play with them ,"_

_We spend that whole day playing with those puppies and even named them ._

"he broke my heart ," said loveday sadly , whoa you zone out for 5 minutes .

"who ," I ask but my question remained unanswered , I guess ill ask maria later

"I think you broke his heart too, " maria said to Loveday

"but he let me be lost forever ," she said almost crying

"I must have been quite a shock for him , maybe if you waited for him to calm down or apologize ," maria said

"OH ME apologize ," she said and got up and mutterd " you don't understand do you ,"

"im starting to understand one thing the real cures on this valley is pride ," maria said and I smiled at her wit

"ill second that ," I said and she smiled at me and I grabbed her hand and smiled

"lets go make a plan about house pearls ," I said and lead her up the stairs .When we reached the top we saw digweed taking down the portrait of the moon princess . It would be a whole lot easier if the prorate was magical like the ones in my world and Hogwarts , we could just ask where she put the perls .

"digweed stop ," I said as digweed got confused

"but that be the masters wishes ,"he said and I saw maria look at the painting in shock , what is it now.

"digweed don't move a musle ," she said and ran down the stairs but I didn't bother to follow . I looked over to see that digweed literally hadn't moved a muscle, soon maria ran up the staires with maraduke and our beloved nanny

"ah , there she is every time a new moon princess arrives ,so does this picture ," said maraduke

"but look at it , " she said and looked at digweed " um digweed you can move now ,"

" oh thank you miss ," he said looking relieved and walked next to mrs. After a few moments of us just looking at the painting trying with all our might to see something magical but alas I didn't see anything

" didn't you see ?," asked maria and I shook my head no .

"you see there she's showing us where the pearls are , she took them ," maria said and I crocked my head to the side to see if it would help , not at all .

"maria , are you tell us that the moon princess herself took the moon pearls ," he asked

"yes , and shes showing me wher she hide them ," said maria

"well where ," I ask at the same time as maraduke .

"in a tree somewhere in the forest ," she said , that helps so much ,note my sarcasm.  
" well that helps ," he said

"no I saw what was nearby. I think I would know it if I saw it again ," she said .

"hmm ," he said looking at me .Oh no I was NOT under any circumstances asking for robins help !

"absolutely not ," I said firmly but I knew I had to .

"what ,' asked maria

"there is only one person who walked the woods his whole life , its in his blood ," maraduke said and Maria thought in her funny looking thinking face before it went away and was replaced with disgust

"robin ," she ask and maraduke nods

"impossible ! hes an arrogant so and so and you know what he did to Annabelle and I never want to see him again ," she said and eventfully we give in and make a plan to catch him in a trap while digweed is getting our horse .After mounting them I give digweed put letters to loveday and uncle . I laugh at maraduke's goodbye . I was about to kick off when Mrs. Heliotrope ran outside .

"Mrs. Heliotrope we have to go and theirs nothing you can do to stop us ," I said and she shakes her head

"no , no I know you two have to do this and Im starting to understand . im just saying I belive in you two ," she said and kissed our foreheads . As we ride off into the woods I see luna flewing to my window with a letter . I have motivation to come back now .

When we enter the woods we find where the trap were seriana was and I put her in it and wave my wand at the rope for it to make a trape . I wave for maria to hide behind a a while I got bored and sat down and started counting to a million . When I hear footsteps on the dry fallen leaves I smile and hope my magic doesn't fail me . I look up and smile to see its robin .

" ah princess how nice of you to give yourself up , and I see you've found the moon wand ," he said and smirked .

"MARIA NOW," I said once he got into position , he looked confused then he was up in the air bouncing around like an idiot . I see his hat has fallen on the ground so I pick it up and plop it on my head to get him mad ,because I rember he told me only he can wear that hat .

"the great trapper , trapped," maria said smugly and let serene out of her cadge .

"ironic huh Maria ," I said and laughed and he got madder

"LET ME DOWN YOU LITTLE WITCH ," he yelled .

"certainly , maria will you do the honners , " I ask and she smiles .

"of course ," she goes to cut it but he catches on .

"WAIT NO," he yelled

"no ?," I asked

"ow my foot ," he said in pain , and I stared to feel bad .

"maria maybe we should ," I said quitly and she takes her rabbit out of its cage and lets it go .

" please ," he said begging

"maria , hes in pain we should be the bigger person ," I mumble but I reamber thee plan and start to walk away .

"please Annabelle , this really hurts . I can feel my head swelling ," he said if possible with even more plead in his tone .

"it was like that before actually ," I said and glared at the boy who broke my trust .

" I will let you down if you agree to do something ," said maria

"what ," he said annoyed

"if you promise to listen ," I said

"say you promise ," said my darling sister .

"just say it ," I said harshly

"I promise , alright you bet me let me down " he said and rolled his eyes, and Maria giggled and cut the rope and you could hear the thud from were I was .

"that looked like it hurt ," I said with his hat still on my head .

"_that look like it hurt _," he said in a high pitched voice . I herd loud barking and I laughed at robins face , after he heard me laugh his face turned to me and glared seeing his hat .

"What about him ," he ask

"you're a de noir he very well might hurt you ," maria ask . He picked up his knife and took his hat off my head and sat on a log , he rolled his eyes and turned around .

"I'm listing ," he said and I rolled my eyes and pushed maria to tell the story .It took forever and I was laying down on wrolf half asleep when the finished . After we asked for his help , he looked at us like we were crazy.

"bye ," he said ,

"robin you have to help us ," maria said like she was about to cry

"I promised I would listen and I did ,"

"robin you have to help us , you at least own it to my sister " maria said like she was about to cry this time . He turned to look at me and grabbed my arms and shook my roughly .

"**you **are a merriweither , I was never your friends ," he said but let me go after wrolf growled at me .

"you fooled me ," I said and a tear rolled down my cheek .

"great now I have to kill you ," he said and was that tears in his eyes ? of course not .i whipped out my wand and stepped in front of Maria .

"kill us and the whole valley dies with us ," I said

" on the 5000 moon and that's tonight ," maria added and she grabbed me and started walking away to look for the tree .

"im still listing ," he said as we walked away

"no more games this time robin ," maria asked

"no more fake friendships ?," I asked

"no "

"or trying to kidnap us ," maria asked

"no , I promise ," he said

"come on then ," said maria walking ahead of us . As we walked I tried not concentrate on the fact that we were with the boy who was my friend but betrayed me , alone in the forest .He could be leading us to our deaths for all I knew. When robin pulled put one of Marias ribbons and tied it to a branch .

"what were you doing ," I asked

" a false trail ," he said and didn't roll his eyes or anything .

"what were you doing with one of my ribbons ," Maria asked ,and robin rolled his eyes .

"so tell me about this hiding place ," he said looking at wrolf runnig around .

"it's a tree but its very distinctive it has big massive roots surrounding a dark hollow ," she said and was going to say more but robin cut her off .

"I know where that is ," he said and I hug him out of gratitude .

"thank you ," I said and he pulls away and rolls his eyes at me .

"lets say I do decide to help and lets say we do find the pearls , what then ?," he ask

"you have a point ," I said looking at maria .

"I supposes we throw the pearls go back into the sea and –" maria said but was cut off again

"you do know my fathers coming after you two right ," he said

"I guess its just a matter of us finding the pearls before he finds us ," I said smirking .

"hmm ," he said and turned away and walk ahead of us , but maria still looked confused as we walked.

" but what dose the ultimate sacrifice and guilt forgiven mean ," she asked me quietly .Oh I wasn't looking forward to explaining this .

"it means the two families have to forgive each other and that one of us has to die so that the valley will be protected will old magic ," I said and marias eyes widen .

"we have to die ," she asked me

"not you me , your too young ," I said and she looked down " you have more to live for ,"

"but –" maria started

"no Maria theirs isn't any other way , its me or the whole valley ," I said and she whip a few tears and nodded and hugged me . and I walk ahead to think a bit . I looked ahead and saw Maria and robin talking and they were close. I felt my heart break even more when I saw them talking like best friends or maybe something more . I think the worst thing about having a broken hart is that youll never feel the same way you felt before . Sure you can laugh and be happy but you'll always have mental scars and a feeling of hopelessness around you.

"it'll all be over soon " I whispered . I guess it will all be for the best when I give the ultimate sacrifice . Everything will be happy and good again and it will just moke me when Maria and robin get closer . Maria would be good for him I guess she is a breath of fresh air , and she is human unlike me . I was not good enough for robin im just a nasty ,vile and evil witch like all the fairytales say , the witch never gets the happy ending everyone knows that .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"_it'll all be over soon " I whispered . I guess it will all be for the best when I give the ultimate sacrifice . Everything will be happy and good again and it will just moke me when maria and robin get closer . Maria would be good for him I guess she is a breath of fresh air , and she is human unlike me . I was not good enough for robin im just a nasty ,vile and evil witch like all the fairytales say , the witch never gets the happy ending everyone knows that . _

"Annabelle , are you okay ," I heard someone next to me ask .

"yeah why ," I said but notice my voice is my crying voice . I look up to see Maria chasing after wrolf and robin looking down at me concerned .

" you know I am sorry ," he said " you were the closest thing I had to a best friend ,"

"what about your little group that you the ring leader of ," I ask

" well they all have best friends already and don't really share , but we really close too ,"

"oh ," I said and whipped and tears .

"do you forgive me ," he ask

"I don't think I can, you broke my heart ," I said and left him there but I didn't hear him come after me . I caught up with Maria and she looks worried .

"wrolf ," she calls but he doesn't come , I sensed danger .

"Maria get behind me ," I tell her and get in fighting position , and look around and hear an eco of a bark , wrolfs bark .

"wrolf ," Maria whimpers .

"WROLF ," she yells and runs after him leaving me by myself

"robin ," I ask and somebody grabs me from behind and I hid my wand in my sleave .

" let me go ," I try to say but a hand was over my mouth , I was carried through the woods and I saw robin and his dad talking and some of their clan taunting wrolf as he tries to get out a hole

"WROLF ," I yell and all eyes are fixed on me .

"oh look its our little moon princess , its time to end this once and for all ," said robins father taking out a knife , and slowly advancing to me . I struggle to get out of the men's grip but eventually I get free and I point my wand in the air and yell

"Accio fireblot,"I yell but start to get worried because it isn't coming fast enough .

"oh your little spell didn't work ," he whispered tauntingly in my ear .

"Annabelle run ," robin yells. I see my firebolt over the horizon I just have to grab it , but as I go to grab it robins dad trys to stab me in the heart but got my arm , making me fall to the ground broom and wand still in hand . I looked at my arm and wince its so deep I can see a bit of bone . I look up and see robins father slowly walking to me he bends down and smiles evilly before stabbing me but I roll away and grab my broom . I mount my broom and robin tells me he'll catch up later and to find Maria , I nod my head and flew up and to where I last saw Maria. I find her but see that robins father is already there . he has her in a head lock and she is screaming .I flew to the ground and pull up at the last second before jumping off . I'm about to break out a can of whoop-ass .

"LEAVE HER ALONE ," I yell at him and he sneers . then a gun gunshot goes off , no !

"or you'll do what ," he sneers and Maria bits his hand and grabs mine and I wince as she grabs my arm that was now covered in blood , she looks down and gasp and runs into someone .Making me fall down cradling my arm .

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THAT , " She yelled and pushed robin but he whispered something to her before running to his dad ,putting a knife to his throat .When robin did this his dads eyes widened in shock .

"I will not let you take their life ," he said and his father sneered

"put the knife down boy ," he growled

"father please , you have to listen to what they have to say ," robin said and I tried to stop the blood flow but it was getting worse , I was starting to feel light headed .

"traitor , you are nothing to me now " his father growled and robin spun around and picked me up and told Maria to run .

"ILL KNOW WHERE TO FIND YOU ," he yelled to our retreating backs .

"Annabelle , are you okay ," he asked me as he ran with me in his arms

"I feel really light headed and my arms hurt really bad," I whisper and buried my head in his jacket .

"MOVE MARIA THERE RIGHT BEHIND US ," he yelled and ran faster until we got to the tree and he sled down with me still in his arms .

"I think I can walk now robin," I said

"you sure , you've lost a lot of blood ," he said unsure whietither to let me walk or not ,

"yeah," I said and followed maria .

"oh look at this ," Maria whispered pointing to a door .she pushed it open and we walked into a small living space but roots have grown over everything . I started looking and haven't found anything .

"were are they Maria" wounded aloud ,

"look Maria , like the ones in our bedrooms ," I say pointing to a hours . she walks over and pulls and out ravels a hidden exit , robin drops down to see were it leads and I say a quick spell to heal my arm , it burns for a second but I'm still a little weak but its healed . I look back o see maria holing the pearls , smiling.

"the pearls ," said robin but our joyful moment was ruined by some of the de noir clan , robin runs to lock the door but it wont hold for long . I run to the other exit ans start to crawl I only faintly hear the door close. I could barly see my hand in frount of my face

"its dark in here," whispers robin and I roll my eyes

"really because , I can everything in vivid color ," I say sarcasticly , and he smiles

"I see your feeling better," he said

"moon pearls please we need your help . show us the way ," I hear maira say ffrom far ahead of us and the moon pearls lights up and somehow maria knows where to go.i hear a thud and look to see robin holding his head .

"smooth robin ," I say laughing

"well not all of us are shourt like you ," hje mutters

"im not short ," I say

"oh yeah you're the tallest person I know ," he says rolling his eyes

"you two shhh ," maria sayd to us harshly and I hold up my hands in surrender as she walks a little faster . I feel robins eyes on my back and I turn around and smile . I wait for his to be next to me and I kiss his cheek , and blush .

"what was that for ," he said touching his cheek " I though you hated me "

"it was for not leaving me behind , and I don't hate you ," I whisper so maria doesn't hear

"but I though that you didn't forgive me because I broke your heart or something ," he whisperd

"you did but I forgive you ," I said and smiled up at him and felt him grab my hand and squeses it ,but doesn't let go .

Im going to miss all this when I sacrifice myself , robin and my friends and family . I haven't even had kids or gotten married yet .i know I have to though , but my life was finaaly turning around and I wish one of us didn't have to die .

"we're lost ," robin said impatiently but we ignore him .

" maria ,' he says again , and unintally squishes my hand but I don't mind .

"robin , Annabelle hurry up ," she says and then gasped.

"don't you see shes showing us the way ," maria says and runs out a door that was overlooked .

"uncle stop ," I yell seeing him and robins father fighting .

"father , look we found the pearls , and Maria nodded and pushed ou the pearls .

"GIVE ME THE PEARLS GIRL ," de noir yells.

"thouse damn pearls , they've brought us nothing but heart ache .

"no uncle , it is not the pearls but the greed in our hearts that bring us this misery ," maria says , kind of like yoda .

"stop father ," I hear lovedays voice from the entrance , we all turn to look at her .

"why is there so much hatred in your heart ," loveday says

"my daughter ,"

"don't you want to be freed of this darkness imprisoning you ," loveday ask her father .

"is is he ," he replied pointing to my uncle .Love day grabs their hands and pulls uncles and they join hands and she grabs the pearls and puts them on both of their hands so if one pulls away they will fall.

"look the 5,000 moon , the cures is coming and is you can sacrifice your pride , then we can save us , the whole valley ," Maria said

"after you ," said uncle

"no, after you ," says cour de noir , and Maria pushes down their hands and grabs the pearls with disgust and grabs my hand away from robins .

"we must do this ourselves ," she said and walked to the cliff side . I was afraid of heights ! After I put away my fears I hold up the moon wand and the same time as Maria .

"at the 5000 moon , I Maria Merryweather ," she stares

" and I Annabelle Merryweather remove the cures from the valley that darkens this valley ," I continue

"take back what is yours ,' she yells and we throw the wand and the pearls into the sea but they come flying back to me .

"Maria , you know what has to happen now ," I say and she nods and hugs me trying to hold back tears . " reamber I love you and tell everyone the same ," I tell her and she nods and steps back and walks to uncle .i brake the strand of pearls and throw them and the wand but the just attach themselves to my dress .That was my last hope , I take a step closer to the edge look back and meet everyone's eyes , but when my eyes land on robin's , I wish this wouldn't have to happen , but wishing wasn't a possibility in this case .i walk as close to the edge without falling off and jump to the waiting seas below me . I hear my family ( friends too ) yelling , and running to the edge.

I whip the pearls off my dress and the fall to the ocean floor and I point the wand up and say with the only air I had .

"i wish the cures was over , by Merlin I use the life wish ," I say using the oldest and most unused magic of all , the life wish . The life wish was something that with all your heart and energy you had to use but it was still a 50 50 chance .i felt my lungs begging for air as I blacked out . I felt my soul being ripped away from my body . I had finally giving up and I let my soul leave my body .

Ill miss you all


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I felt myself being shaken, I was really cold. I also felt water falling on my face and I heard sobbing in the background .

"Annabelle please wake up ," said a male voice and I heard maira sobbing

"its all my fault I should have done it instead ," she said in-between sobs. I slowly open my eyes and see a bunch of bleary figures , I close my eyes again from not having a drop of energy left in me . I felt my body being picked up in a gentle hug

"oh thank god ," I heard robin say . I open my eyes to see im in robins lap and every one was staring at me .

"what happened and why am I so tired ," I mutter and mairea hugs me .

"we saved the valley , but you missed the unicorn and wrolf but hes a lion now ," maria said grinning and explained as I regained my energy . When I was well enough to stand and put my weight on uncle , who turned out to be a sweet guy , I turned to robin and grinned .

"were you worried robin ," I ask and he rolls his eyes and says .

"no , anyone could have done that ," he mutter but was obviously lying , earning him a smack upside the head from love day.

"you were almost as bad as Maria ," she said s and we both blush .i look over to see uncle hugging love day .

" please forgive my stubborn pride ," he said and kneeled down on one knee " love day will –"

He started but was cut off by one of the men that were chasing us earlier

"I shall finish them now ," he said pointing a gun at me and anther at Maria but our beloved yet strange nanny came behind him and started beating him with a old umbrella skeleton eventually making him run away .

"that would be the search party sir ," Digweed said looking at the de noirs .

"girls I'm here , I'm here to save you ," she said running to us with open arms with were filled in a millisecond .

"thank you ," we say hugging her .

"oh is there to be a wedding ,  
" she ask cutting of uncle yet again and love day looks down at uncle . Digweed walked over to her and muttered something and pointed to him and after a few unreachoisable words sounds , they were holding hands . I felt my hand being with the perfect match , and I look up to see robin grinning at me , I rested my head on his shoulder grinning like a fool .

"well there we are then nothing to be done ," uncle said and I grabbed robins hat and put it on my head , making him laugh . This is one of the best monuments ever . im making a file in my brain for it to be placed in .


End file.
